


MBER Volume 1

by MastuMaki



Series: MBER [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MastuMaki/pseuds/MastuMaki
Summary: Loss, Symbol, Family, Identity. Four things that can describe this new team that assembles in a not so great way. This is only the beginning.
Series: MBER [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053347
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. One-Winged Raven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my RWBY OC team fanfic. Team MBER(Ember). Starting with the eventual leader, Merle Scarlet. I guess you can take this as a "trailer" of this character. I've had this idea in my mind since Volume 2 of RWBY but I never actually took a step into writing them out or doing anything really until this year. Hope you guys enjoy.

7:20 PM

A small child trains outside her home holding two wooden swords as she strikes the wall protecting the village in the kingdom of Vacuo she calls home. As her strikes leave marks on the wall, she stops to catch her breath and spreads the small black wings on her back.

"Merle honey, food is ready." A mature woman says as she peaks her head out the window above the girl.

"Okay mom." She drops the swords and runs inside. 

"Ahh before you eat, take a shower." a deep tone man spoke as soon as Merle steps in the house. 

"Do I have to?" Merle looks at the food with her big black eyes.

"Yes you have to." The man smiles after saying that and pats Merle on the head. To which she smiles and closes her eyes. "Okay I'll take one." She opens her eyes and runs upstairs to take a shower.

"She's been training a lot recently. Have you noticed that Lela?" The man asks while washing his hands.

"Well she is getting to that age Ciaran. You know she wants to be a huntress." Lela responds as she looks at a picture of herself and Ciaran side by side. They both had on the uniforms of Shade Academy and she smiles as she remembers a thought of them two training with each other. 

"Yeah it is in her blood after all isn't it?" He says as he grabs a plate that was had food on it and sets it on the table. The middle of the table where Merle usually sits. 

"She is 8 huh? Man...time flies. It won't be long until she leaves for Osc-"

"Don't talk about that please, I don't want to think about it until it actually happens." Lela forces a smile on her face.

"Right sorry, my mind was going places." Ciaran clears his throat and starts to eat. Lela fixes her plate and sits down and waits for Merle to finish showering. 

* * *

8:00 PM

Merle jumps down the stairs and sees the food on the table. She sits down and starts to eat. She looks at her mother who is seen looking out the window from her seat, the food is still on her plate.

"Mom are you okay?"

Lela blinks quickly and looks at her daughter. "Yeah I'm fine honey. How was training?" 

Merle swallows the food that she was chewing on. "It was fine, I like the double swords a lot."

"You know that was your mother's weapon of choice when she was a huntress." Ciaran speaks up

"Really?" Merle ask in an exciting tone. Her eyes widens as she looks at her mother who is nervously smiling back. 

"Yeah...I used dual swords during my time, your father used a gunblade." 

"What's that?" Merle asks

"Well as the name states, its a blade that is also a gun. The gun part for me was at the hilt of my blade and it was like a pistol." Ciaran would move his hands as if he is holding the blade.

"Woah...can I try that now? Can I? Can I?" Merle is jumping on her chair with a cheesy smile on her face. 

"Now now you know it's time for bed." Ciaran said 

"But I don-" Merle gets interrupted by a scream from outside. 

The three looks out there window quickly and sees a person getting torn apart by a pack of Beowolves. Ciaran and Lela quickly grabs their weapons from their rooms upstairs and runs out while Merle panics and looks around for a weapon. Lela gives her one of her swords "Here Merle now hurry!" 

They start to run towards the pack of Beowolves and to their disbelief they see Ravagers flying over them as well. Lela and Merle focuses on the pack of Beowolves while Ciaran starts to shoot at the Ravagers with his gunblade. 

Lela and Merle starts taking out the Beowolves and to Lela's surprise, her daughter is no longer panicking. She looks calm and collected. Lela shows a small smile until she focuses back on the one Beowolf that is in front of her. She skips around it and starts picking at it with her sword. She dodges the slashes and slices through the right leg of it. She looks over at Ciaran for a second and only two Ravagers remain compared to the many that was first flying around.

"Lela focus!" Ciaran yells without even looking at her. 

"Right sorry!" Lela yells back as she turns around at where she thought she left the Beowolf at but before she thought of anything else. A slash is felt on her back. The sound of Lela's scream echoed out and Ciaran looked over to that direction to see his wife on the floor. He quickly runs over to her as the two Ravagers follows. Merle finally takes down the Beowolf she was fighting and sees what happened. Her mother on the floor, her father running to her and two Ravagers chasing him. Her eyes widens and is glued to her fallen mother. She snaps out of it and looks at the Ravagers. She starts to run and jumps to get a quick hit on one of them drawing the attention of it. 

"Mom..." She quietly says and looks at the Ravager who swung its claw near her face. Merle backed away but the tip of one claw grazed her neck. Merle pays no mind to it and tries to kill it as quickly as possible. 

Back to Ciaran, he gets to his wife and stands over it as the Beowolf that caused this stands in front of him. He gets close to it and slices through it's head quickly but forgetting the Ravager that was still chasing him. It slashed his chest. Ciaran doesn't scream but instead showed a small smile that Lela sees from the ground. He falls down next to his wife.

"My sem..blance caused this huh...I couldn't focus."

"It's ok...Lela...you did your best...it's up to our daughter now." Ciaran responds still keeping the smile on his face.

Merle takes down the Ravager the next second and sees both her parents on the ground. The blood from their bodies spilling over the sand.

"No....no no!" Merle starts to panic. She sees the last Ravager slowly flying its way to her. She screams loudly and runs past it, tears falling from her eyes as she starts to drag both of her parents towards their home. 

The ravager tries to attack her whether if it was with it's fangs or claws. Nothing was getting to her. It seemed like there was a shield around her and her parents. She keeps dragging and dragging, paying no attention to the ravager. 

"Everything is going to be ok mom and dad. It's just a scratch right? That's what you always told me. It's always a scratch."

The ravager finally gets to Merle and it's fangs tore off her right wing. 

Merle screamed in pain. The blood coming down from her back, flowing from her dark skinned back. She stopped screaming and took her mother's other blade that she was holding. Dual sswords at hand as she dodges the ravagers claws and stabs it's eyes and pushes her blades deep. The ravagers screeched and falls to the down. It doesn't move after that. She takes the swords out of the eyes and holds them tight while she starts to drag her parents again.

"Me..rle...that's enough." Ciaran speaks

"Don't talk dad it's just a scratch."

"It's not...just make a lot of friends please. You'll need them." He softly says with a smile.

"Dad..." Merle starts to shake her father, hoping he would respond. 

"Dad? Please no..." She feels his face and she felt a feeling of death from it.

"Daddy...?" A tear from her right eye dropped to his chin.

"Honey...It's okay. We...will be watching." Lela says with a smile on her face as she closes her eyes. 

"Mommy not you too...no please!" Merle yells out

Footsteps are heard coming from Merle's right. Those footsteps belonged to a group of what looked like huntsmen to Merle. They see her holding her dead parents. 

Merle starts crying loudly. 

* * *

Years have passed. 5 years exactly and Merle is seen inside the home that did have her and her parents in it. Now it's just her, alone. She is seen packing up a bag. Food and water mostly. Her left wing is seen covering her left side as she opens the door. 

"You ready kid?" A man asked as soon as she steps out.

"I'm not going."

"What? Why not?!" 

"Because I'm going to Oscuro Academy. Like what my parents wanted me to do." She looks at the man and the group he brought along with him.

"Yeah...that's right. Sorry I asked that. Speaking of...I’ve been meaning to ask this since we found you but what happened to the other villagers? When we arrived, it was only you holding your parents.” 

Merle looks down and she starts to feel her left wing in a petting motion. “They all died...before we even heard anything other than the one guy...did you not see the other bodies on your way?”

“Well we did but there was only like 7 bodies...wait don’t tell me.” 

“You do realize that this is one of the smallest villages right? We had more according to my father but more invasions kept happening and that caused them to just leave to a bigger and more prepared one.”

“Oh..sorry to hear that.” The man looks away in shame. 

Merle walks down the steps and walks towards the exit of the village she lived in her entire life. 

She is stopped by footsteps behind her. 

"Umm Ms. Merle? Here." Merle turns around and sees a red wolf faunus boy handing her a white scarf. 

"Aka.." Merle says with a stern tone.

"I know you said that you didn't want me to see you leave but I couldn't. I had to. You trained me for five years after all." He responded.

Merle takes the scarf. "And to think five years ago, you couldn't even hold a weapon right. I'm proud of you Aka." She smiles and pats him on the head.

"One day, you will be in the same situation I am." 

"No way I can be in the same situation as the One Winged Raven." Aka jokingly said

"Hmm I guess not. It's your life Aka. Live the way you want to." She turns around after saying that and wraps the scarf around her neck, covering the scar on it.

"And no I don't need a ride or help. I need this walk...to think." She says not looking at Aka. 

She sighs and starts to walk again with the goal of Oscuro Academy in mind. 


	2. Actions and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes actions mean a lot more than your decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now introducing the second member, Badru Zira.

8:20 PM

A full moon is in view of a little light blue haired girl that reaches her hand up to try to grab it. 

“Pretty.” The girl said with a soft smile.

“Badru? Badru?” A man asked for her

“Yes father?” The girl responded back

“It’s very cold tonight. What are you doing he-” He walks up to her and sees the moon in the sky. 

“Mantle gets a good view on these...the full moon means a lot to our family.” He smiles as he puts his left hand on his daughter’s head.

“How come?” Badru asked

“You’ll learn about that later. Come on, it’s getting late, me and your mother got a meeting in the morning.” 

“Do you guys have to go?” 

“Yes...this meeting can rather be the big factor of the heist or not.” The father mistakenly says as he realizes who he was talking to.

“Heist?”

“Don’t question that Badru.” 

They both walk home and Badru instantly goes to her room and falls asleep. 

“Tunkay, is she asleep?” A woman comes up behind him with her brown narrow eyes looking at the closed door of Badru’s bedroom. 

“Yeah she’s asleep.” Tunkay says as he turns on a light in the living room and sits down with a huge sigh. That is where we get a clear view of his appearance. A chameleon faunus and his skin has blue marks on it. The marks are turning into a reddish brown color. 

“So Celimine, what are we going to do about this meeting?” He asks as he looks at his hand that reveals a ring and he smiles. 

Celimine walks up to him and sits down next to him. A panther faunus with her hands revealing a ring on her right hand. “Change of plans, we’re not having it.”

“Okay...so what? We are just going to go into Atlas with the plan?” 

“Yeah...we are.” Celimine smiles as her hands grow claws. 

* * *

The next morning Badru wakes up and yawns. The 12 year old girl slowly gets up from her bed and walks out of her room. 

“Mom? Dad?” She looks around but then she remembers what her father said last night. 

“Heist….what does he mean?” She questioned as she gets ready, brushing her teeth and getting dressed. She has on a light blue jacket that is zipped up with a sliver shirt under it with blue pants and blue boots.

She leaves the house and starts walking down the street. She starts thinking to herself.

“ _12 years huh? According to my mom, that means I’m that age now where I must make a decision.”_ She looks back at a year ago where her mother and her had an argument. 

“Look, I just don’t like doing this kind of thing. Stealing? What good is that going to do for us?” Badru questions

“Badru what do you mean what good is it going to do for us? It keeps us warm in the house, it gets us food to eat. It helps us with everything.” Celimine responds back

“But...do we have to resort to that?” 

“What other choice do we have? My huntress days are over and your father never picked up a weapon in his life because of...things.” 

“Well...what if I become a huntress?”

“...I...are you sure you want that?” 

“What do you mean mom?” 

“A huntsman...is not the greatest job. Somedays, it’s the best time you ever have while others...you want to kill yourself. You wish that you never even thought about being a huntsman. You end up doing things that are very bad and no you don’t save the world or make it better like in the stories...that’s all they are...fiction.” 

“What if I make that a re-” 

Celimine slams her fist at the table they were sitting across. “You can’t Badru! You just can’t! You have to take action in certain things instead of waiting for orders!”

Silence. 

“I’m sorry Badru...I didn’t mean to. It’s just...your mother has been through a lot during her time as a huntress. She seen things that you can’t even imagine. Look, if you want to be a huntress so be it. You have a year until you can attend a combat school but considering there is none in Atlas let alone Mantle you got one year to decide. However, you can’t just wish for things to happen like you being a huntress without taking action. That’s what you must do...take action in your decisions so if you really want to be a huntress, mean it!” 

Badru’s flashback gets interrupted by a crying boy to her left. Badru looks at him and sees that he is covered in scratches and bruises. 

“What’s wrong kid?” Badru asked with a very concerned look on her face. T She looked at the kid and he looked like he was calming down...until he looked down and saw her claws slowly growing. His eyes widens, full of fear and he quickly backs up to which Badru quickly says

“No no...I’m not going to attack you I promise. Look see?” She puts her hands behind her back and smiles. The boy calmed down and his tears dried up. Badru ends up sitting next to the kid. 

“So what’s your name?” 

“Kidlat.” 

“That’s a cute name. Mine is Badru. How old are you?” 

“12.”

“Ahh so we’re the same age. Sorry I scared you earlier…” Badru says as she looks at her claws. 

“No no it’s fine, I was just surprised that’s all.”

“Surprised at what?” 

“The fact that a faunus would even approach a human out in the open.”

“Well when someone is crying, it’s only natural for someone to worry right?”

“But you’re a faunus and I’m a human...why do you care?”

“Because I don’t care about-” 

“There he is...with a faunus. Kidlat get over here right now! Don’t you know her kind is evil...demons even worse than Grimm.” A middle aged lady says as she approaches the two. 

“That’s not true.” Badru stands up and smiles at Kidlat. “I’ll be going now, have a good day you two.”

“Oh the demon went after my son and is now backing away. Typical coward.” 

Badru starts walking away and there is suddenly a crowd of people looking at her, some are terrified while others are bold enough to talk.

“You know Kidlat was crying, I wonder why?” Badru turns around and says

“I’m not believing anything a faunus says, you guys are liars, manipulators and killers!” The mother responded

“Mom stop she wasn’t doing any-” Kidlat tries to speak

“Hush now Kidlat.” The mother gave him a stare and Kidlat shivered in fear.

“That’s not true!” Badru yells out

“Well of course it isn’t since you are one of them.” A young man stepped in to say.

“We aren’t who you think we are...I just want to live my life in peace. Is that too much to ask?” 

“And we want to live with people of our kind but I guess we can’t get what we want.” The man responded with a smirk on his face.

Badru then looked at him with a look of anger and started slowly walking towards him until she snapped out of it and ran away.

* * *

9:00 PM

Later that night, Badru is seen sitting on the steps of her parents house. She has a sad expression on her face as she looks at the full moon in the sky. 

“You okay Badru?” Her mother asked as she sat next to her daughter.

“Mom...why do people hate us? I thought we were equal.”

“Badru, I’m going to be real honest with you. Faunus and Humans were never equal, not now or ever. They hate us because they fear us. They hate us because we can do things that they can't. That’s why I always saw it as...an advantage of being a faunus. For example, you inherited my claws...so if you wanted to, you could get reaaaal close to someone without them realizing and then-”

“Please don’t talk about killing people mom, I don’t want to do that unless it’s necessary.”

“And you don’t think killing the people that hate you is necessary?” 

“No...I don’t know. I just don’t know mom. Earlier today, I just wanted to help him...he was crying and then a crowd appeared and then everyone just turned on me. They called me a demon.” 

“Because of the way you look dear. It’s not your fault.” Her mother responded but then sighs. She looks up at the full moon. “Do you know what your name means?”

“No.”

“Well Badru means to be born during a full moon which was true in your case. My favorite thing to do is to look at a full moon, ever since I was a child. It’s relaxing, it calms me down everytime I have a mission or an upcoming battle during my huntsman days. Same with your father, when we found out that I was pregnant we looked at the full moon. When you were born, we looked at the full moon. You did too when you were a baby. That's how I feel when I look at you Badru. You might feel like I don’t treat you like a mother or something but believe me when I say that I love you with all my heart. No matter what happens and no matter what you choose...you will always be my Badru. Just make sure that with every decision you make...take action.” 

“Mom...thank you. Speaking of decisions...I want to be a huntress. I know we had this discussion before but I want to help people like the boy from earlier. No matter if they are faunus or humans.” 

“...And me and your father will support you all the way.” She hugs her daughter tightly. “You have little time to prepare. Do you know which one you want to go to?” 

“Well...I want to go to Shade Academy.” 

“Then you gotta go through Oscuro Academy first, are you ready for that?” 

“Yes.”

Her mother gets up and stretches. “Well make sure you get some rest, your father and I will train you til then.” She begins to walk away until a man’s voice is heard

“Well well well if it isn’t the two demons. Make sure you keep that little one in check, she almost killed me you know? Out in the open in front of everyone.”

“She did nothing of the sort. She’s just a little girl.”

“No she’s a little demon...just like you. I guess the saying ‘Like mother like daughter’ is real in all scenarios huh?”

The word demon pops up in Badru’s head as she starts to look at her claws. 

“Please...stop…”

“You have no right to be calling us that.” Her mother says

“And you have no right to be stealing from Atlas. Know your place demon.”

“Stop calling us that please…” Badru speaks up as she has tears in her eyes

“Oh..the little demon is stepping up for her mother. What are you gonna do about it huh?” He walks up to Badru and slaps her across her face and kicks her jaw causing Badru to spit out blood. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” 

Her mother readies her claws. “You bastar-” She couldn’t finish her sentence because of what happened just in front of her.

A silverish blue aura surrounded Badru as her claws completely cut the man in half. Her mother realizing what happened immediately, ran up and hugged her daughter. The aura got calmer and calmer until it faded away. 

“Mom...what happene-” She looked at the ground and saw the two halves of the man.

“No...did I do that?” Her mother hugs her even more tightly. 

“No...no no no no no no no...I’m a demon. I really am a demon.” 

“No you aren’t Badru.”

“Don’t you understand mom? I KILLED him and I wasn’t even aware of it…” Badru starts to break down. 

“Badru, if you are a demon then how come you didn’t kill me?” 

Badru didn’t respond to which her mother smiled at her. “Exactly.”

“I’m sorry mom. I’m so sorry.” Badru cries away the rest of the night. 

* * *

The next morning Badru wakes up on her bed in her mother’s arms. Celimine is also sleeping but with a soft smile as her grip tightens around her daughter.

Tunkay barges in the room. “Is she alright?!” 

Celimine grunts as her grip around Badru weakens. “Yes...she’s fine. Did you really have to wake me up like that?”

“Yeah because there’s a bunch of people outside our house that also have huntsmen with them. They want to take Badru.” Tunkay says

“What...they want to take me...where?”

“That doesn’t matter because they are not taking you away. Right honey?” Celimine asks her husband with a look of concern on her face.

“Right. They’re not.” Tunkay smiles

“....They really think I’m a demon.” 

“It’s not true. You’re not one. It was clearly self defense.” Celimine responds to Badru

A knock is heard on the door as the three steps out of Badru’s room. Tunkay answers the door and there are two huntsmen, one is a tall fair skinned man with a scar on his cheek. Blue hair and a mean look. The other is a short dark skinned woman with panther-like eyes, a smirk on her face and her eyes are focused on Celimine.

“Ahh so this is where you live sis.”

“...hey Nuray. Long time no see.”

“Yeah since you left the team.” 

“Well I had a kid on the way as you see now.”

“And now that kid has committed a crime...probably.” 

“It was self defense.” 

“And did anybody else see this so called self defense?” The man asked the crowd to which there was no response.

“I thought so.” He says

“Shut up Dismas.” Celimine looks at him with her claws slowly growing.

Tunkay puts his hand on her shoulder and nods. Celimine’s claws stop growing and she calms down. 

“Ahh Tunkay. I see you two still together.” Dismas says with a smile.

“Married now with a miracle in our daughter.” Tunkay responds.

Badru steps forward slowly. “Hi…”

“What’s your name?” Nuray asks Badru 

“Badru...Zira. Do you and my mom know each other?” 

“Know?? She’s my older sister which makes me your aunt.” Nuray smiles

“But you’re going to take me away.” 

“Well we don’t know yet. First, we need to hear from you what happened then we need to see if there’s a potential witness that saw the incident.” Nuray responded

“Wait!” A kid’s voice is heard. He stops and catches his breath behind Nuray and Dismas as they turn around to face him. Badru sees the kid and it’s Kidlat.

“Kidlat..” Badru softly says his name.

“I saw everything...from beginning to end.” Kidlat starts to speak.

“Hush now Kidlat. That is nonsense you are talking about.” His mother speaks up.

“No I’m tired of just sitting back and let you guys do this to faunus! They are people just like us!” Kidlat yells back at his mother. 

“Okay kid. Speak.” Dismas looks at Kidlat.

“Badru is innocent and I got the whole story to prove it. The morning of...I was on the side of the road crying, I ran away from home. Badru...she saw me and didn’t ignore me. She sat down next to me and had a normal conversation with me. It felt like she cared about me. Then my mother showed up...called her a demon, a killer, a manipulator and the same crowd that is here agreed with her. That man that spoke to her and got killed...was my father.” Silence as Kidlat stops speaking for a second. 

“Kidlat...I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…”

“Despite him being my father, I saw him assault Badru last night. He slapped her and kicked her. She was bleeding...for no reason. He did that for no reason. Kept calling her demon and even her mother. Like I said, it was self defense.” 

“Are you sure it was self defense...are you willing to put your l-” Nuray speaks

“IT WAS SELF DEFENSE! I WOULDN’T LIE ABOUT THIS ESPECIALLY WHEN THE VICTIM IS MY DAD!” Kidlat yells back as he looks at the two huntsmen and tears are streaming down his face. 

“Alright then. Looks like you’re serious about this.” Nuray says with a smile. She turns to look at her sister who is hugging Badru with a tear rolling down her left eye. 

“Sis...why are you crying?” 

“Because it’s...been...so long since I ever seen or heard Badru talk with anyone in a positive way. Years of her having to be called names for no reason...years of us moving because of discrimination.” Celimine starts to choke on her words. 

“It seems like she finally had someone other than us say something nice about her...finally.” 

“...you guys went through a lot after you left huh?” 

“Yeah we have.” Tunkay says as he joins the hug of Celimine and Badru. 

“But it was all worth it for our daughter.” Tunkay looks at Nuray and Dismas who are seen smiling. 

“Alright...self defense it is then.” Dismas says as he starts to tell the crowd to leave. 

Badru’s eyes are glued onto Kidlat who is at the front door still. Tears start to roll down her face as she gives a soft smile to Kidlat. He runs to Badru and joins into the hug as well. 

* * *

Weeks have passed and Badru is now ready to leave for Vacuo. 

“Sorry we didn’t have clothes that really fit the Vacuo weather.” Badru’s father says with a nervous smile

“What’s the weather like over there?” Badru asked

“Think of this weather but with heat.” Celimine responded with a smirk as Badru’s eyes widened. She looks at what she has on. 

A sliver jacket that is zipped up with a light blue shirt under it. Blue pants with silver boots.

“Why am I learning this now?” She looked at her parents with a pouting face

“Well...I just wanted to see your reaction.” Her father responded and her mother started laughing

“Dad...jeez.” She chuckles and shows a smile on her face that hasn’t been shown in weeks as she runs and hugs both of her parents. 

“I promise I’ll write you letters and I love you guys so much.”

“We love you too Badru.”

She runs to an airship that is on route to the Kingdom of Vacuo. She waved to her parents with a smile and it reminded the two of the first time Badru smiled in front of them. She looks to her right and sees another airship that is about to leave. Kidlat is on that ship as he waves at her with a smile. _“Thank you Kidlat...you made me realize even more that...I’m not really a demon. Good luck in Signal.”_ The airship closes and it flies away as Badru makes her way to Vacuo.


	3. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Badru arrives at Oscuro Academy.

The airship containing Badru flies over the desert lands of Vacuo and Badru is seen with a very concerned look on her face. She looks at the person sitting across from her and it’s Nuray. The whole ride, she’s been keeping quiet but Badru finally speaks up.

“So...mind telling me why you are on this airship with me auntie? You don’t have to say it.” Badru asks as she looks at Nuray

“Well...there are two reasons...actually three. The first one is that I haven’t been in Vacuo in years...too long. The second one is that your mother asked me to take care of you which I was gonna do anyway because the third reason is that I will be an assistant professor at Oscuro Academy.” Nuray looks at her niece with a smile on her face.

“Really?” Badru’s face changes from concern to excitement. “I thought I was going to be alone.”

“You honestly think your mother would allow you to do that? She never left me alone when I was growing up. Anywhere I went, she followed with no discussion.” Nuray chuckled as she looked out the window of the airship they were in. The sun is seen going down and the desert lands and small buildings bring a nostalgic feeling to her.

“Hey auntie...um...I don’t remember actually meeting you until that day of you know...thank you for letting m-”

“Cut it kid, no need to thank me. You need to thank that boy. He was the one who convinced Dismas so whenever you guys meet again, make sure you thank him.” 

“I know but I got so many questions to ask you.”

“Like?”

“What was my mom like growing up? What kind of huntress was she? Why did she hate the idea of me being a huntress?” 

“I’ll answer that later but first you answer my one question.” Nuray puts her hand on Badru’s head.

“You’ve been through a lot huh?” She looked at her niece with her dark blue eyes focusing on her.

“...Auntie. Am I the reason-”

“I said answer my question sweetie.” 

“Yeah I have. I never had a friend...not one. I was always the outsider because of the way I looked. Truth is I was actually born in Mistral but I don’t really remember that much about it since we moved while I was still a baby. That was when they decided to retire. We moved and moved due to people discriminating against us for who we were. Am...I the reason why they retired? Did I ruin their lives? Did I ruin other people’s lives just by existing? These were the questions I would always ask myself...until I met him. Kidlat.” Badru choked on her words the more she spoke

Nuray then hugs her niece and holds her tight. 

“God damnit kid, I’m so sorry you had to go through that...I know you ain’t telling me the whole story but you just sounded so hurt I had to hug you. Look, you didn’t ruin their lives, you didn’t ruin other people’s lives. Now you are the reason they retired but that’s not a bad thing. They retired so that they can spend more time with you without having to move all the damn time.” 

“But-”

“No buts Badru. Please…” A tear was felt on Badru’s right shoulder followed by many more. 

“Why...am I crying? I’m just the dumb little sister that was about to take away the one thing that makes her older sister happy. I shouldn’t feel like this.” Nuray was shaking in her niece’s arms and Badru hugged her back.

“You’re not dumb alright. Come on, we’re about to land.” Badru softly says. 

* * *

The airship lands and Badru and Nuray step out. They look ahead and the heat strikes them instantly. Nuray takes off the jacket she had on, showing a purple shirt that has Zira written on it and it shows a picture of her and Celimine. 

“Can I get a shirt like that?” Badru asked with a smile. 

“When we get situated.” 

“Ahh the two Ziras how great it is to meet you.” A mature looking woman walked up to the ship with two guards beside her. 

“I’m the headmaster of Oscuro Academy...which one of you is the student? You both look young.” She looks at Nuray and Badru with a smirk.

“Ummm...that would be me headmaster.” Badru raises her hand. 

“Ahh you’re the daughter of Tunkay correct? Your father graduated from here and Shade.” She  said 

“Oh really?” Badru smiles

“Yeah. He was a...interesting kid but a very smart one too. Now it’s your turn. Now let’s get you situated with some questions while you two get a tour.” She takes out a scroll and pulls up the personal info for Badru and Nuray. 

“Follow me you two.” She starts walking off while Badru and Nuray follow.

They begin walking through the school. “Alright so since you are a student joining in three months late, you are at a disadvantage already. Also, you are a panther faunus correct?” 

“Yes I am.” Badru says.

“Ok...will you be staying in the dorms or in Coquina?” She asks 

“She will be staying with me in Coquina headmaster.” Nuray answers 

“Ok and what about you, Nuray? I’m guessing this is your first time being a teacher of some sorts.” 

“Yeah...truth is I only really took this job so that I can watch over her.” 

“Understandable, well your job is to basically assist the professors in their tasks they need or even once in a while teach a class yourself. It says here that you’re a huntress and you graduated from Atlas Academy. Is that correct?” 

Nuray nervously smiles and answers. “Yeah...it was a struggle.” 

“I bet it was. Ok so these are the dorm rooms. Each room has 2 beds each so if you ever make a friend and need a quick place to stay...here it is.” 

* * *

At that moment, a dark skinned girl stepped out of one of the rooms and is seen fixing a white scarf around her neck. She has on a red zipped down jacket on, and her sports bra is shown. She has black shorts on as well. She yawns and turns around, facing the direction of Nuray, Badru and the headmaster. Her only black wing spreads out and she starts to walk over. 

“Crashed again Merle?” The headmaster was frustrated asking this.

“Yeah, I had a late night training so I needed to take one of the empty rooms. Who are these two?” Merle looks at Badru and Nuray who are looking at her wing.

“This is Badru Zira, a student who is coming in from Mantle and that is her aunt Nuray Zira who will be an assistant starting today.”

“Ahh ok. Well my name is Merle Scarlet. Nice to meet you two.” Merle notices that they are staring at her wing. 

“You might not want to look at my wing the whole time you know. I’m right here.” Merle cracks a soft smile as she waves.

“Oh sorry, I-I didn’t m-mean to.” Badru stutters her words and does a bow. 

“I’m guessing you are a shy kid?” Merle questions.

Silence from Badru and Nuray. 

“Ok...how about I accompany you guys on your tour then? It’s a lot to take in and plus you are a couple of months behind but lucky for you, you arrived just in time for our weapon making ceremony soon.” 

“Weapon making ceremony?” Badru asks, no longer feeling nervous around Merle.

“Yeah, by the end of the semester every student will participate in the ceremony. You will make your own weapon.” The headmaster says

“Ahh the memories.” Nuray smiles at that thought. 

* * *

The four continue walking through the school and end up outside again. It is dark and still hot, at least for Badru.

“So then what was your weapon auntie?” Badru asked

“Well your mother  having her brass knuckles and such. I decided to go with a staff for mine. I’ll show you later.” 

“Ohhh that explains that….” Merle randomly says 

“What explains what Merle?” Badru asks

“Your clothes. You came from Mantle that explains it. You must be sweating in that huh?” 

“Yeah...I am.” Badru looks down and sees her blue pants. 

Merle walks over to Badru and is looking down on her. 

“You’re short too. You know...I have a feeling we might become great friends.” Merle teases Badru.

“I’m not short….I’m 5’3” 

“And I'm 5’7 meaning you’re short.”

Badru blushes for some reason. “You mean it? You’ll be my friend?” Badru asks

“Yeah...why not?” Merle smiles until she is hugged by Badru. She feels something wet and cold on her stomach. 

“Hey kid don’t lick me.” Merle shoves Badru away until she sees that Badru was crying. 

Merle instantly pulls her back in. “Yeah I’ll be your friend Badru.” 

* * *

Minutes passed and Nuray and the headmaster are walking back into the building. “You luckily don’t have that much to do on your first day, Nuray.” the headmaster says.

“That’s good for me.” 

“You did a good thing bringing Badru here. It seems like she needed a friend and Merle surprisingly took interest in her.” 

“Surprisingly?”

“You see, Merle is nicknamed around here as the ‘One-Winged Raven’. She’s basically a celebrity but people are scared of her. They clear the way for her whenever she’s walking, nobody wants to train with her so she trains alone. On top of that, her wing.”

“So she’s been through a lot too huh?” Nuray asks. 

“Yeah she has. I found her fighting Grimm one day and she took down all of them. Ravagers and Beowolves. There were a lot of them.”

“Really?” a look of surprise on Nuray’s face

“Yeah. She passed out afterwards though, good thing I found her and luckily for her I was the person she was looking for. She wanted to come to Oscuro.”

Nuray turns back and sees Badru and Merle talking. Badru smiling and laughing along with Merle. 

“Well, that sight would make my sister happy if she was here.” 

“I think those two will be the beginning of something new here in Oscuro. Nuray Zira...the truth is you’re not just the assistant of the professors. You’re my assistant too.”

“Wait...what?” Nuray asked with surprise in her voice.

“Yeah. I know you and I know your sister as well. Celimine Zira, she graduated with you in Atlas. She was part of TNBC along with you, her husband Tunkay and Dismas Batair. Did I get that correct?”

“Yeah but that cou-”

“She ended up leaving the team along with Tunkay, and moved to Mistral which was where Badru was born and where they retired. They lived there for 3 years then moved to Vale. They stayed for 5 years and then finally moved to Mantle where they currently live.” 

“How do you know this?” 

“Like I said, I know you and your sister. That’s why I want you to be my assistant for when I eventually die or even when I step down...you take over.”

“This is sudden...How do you even know I’m ready?” Nuray asks.

“Because I wasn’t ready when I took this role. Nobody will be ready for anything. This world is full of surprises, this one is a good surprise at least. You graduated at the top of your class at Atlas. Everyone that knows you thinks of you as an amazing huntress. You could be what Badru needs now that her mother isn’t here Nuray.” 

Nuray looks at her niece and Merle who are still laughing.

“I’ll do it. Not just for me though, for my sister and niece that’s all.”

“Nuray...this is a big step for you and Badru. If you fail, don’t sulk over it otherwise it will end up killing you.” The headmistress softly grabs Nuray’s head and pulls it to her chest.

“I know how it feels being the younger sibling trying to prove yourself to the older one. Trust me, I tried that with 4 older siblings. I want you to tell you this before I actually take you in, Celimine is proud of you. She’s not upset with you or disappointed in you. She loves you despite not seeing her for years. I can promise you that.” 

A tear rolls down from Nuray’s right eye. 

“I...know.” is all she can say.

“Good now let's start your training. By the way, I won’t be one of those strict  people that will not allow you to enjoy yourself. Being young like you is great huh? 38 is still young. Pretty sure there’s some guy out there wanting to be with someone as beautiful as you.” She teases Nuray and laughs as she walks into her office.

“Hey!” Nuray pouts and follows. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while. I was actually writing the chapters after this one without realizing I never posted this one. Anyways, hope you enjoy it.


	4. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third member of Team MBER. Roxa Mar.

A girl wearing an Atlas uniform is seen looking at an airship that is entering the kingdom. Her long purple hair is moved by the wind and a soft smile is on her face as she keeps a hold of the white hat she is wearing. She turns around and starts walking down the road.

Looking around, she spots two other people with Atlas uniforms on. They turn around and one waves his arm. 

“Hey Roxa! We got training in 10 minutes, come on!” The guy yelled out. 

“Coming!” She yelled back as her smile turned to a frown. “ _ Well it’s that time again.” _

Roxa runs to them holding her hat. 

“You and hats Roxa. I don’t get it. You always wear a hat...why?” The guy said looking at her with suspicion. His green eyes look into Ross’s purple eyes.

“Uaithne how many times are you going to ask her about that? We’ve known her all our lives and you’re still asking that.” The girl next to them sighed. Her bright red hair shines when the sunlight hits it. 

“Ayana...shut up.” Uaithne chuckled

They make their way to the training room in Atlas Academy. 

They get ready in the room. Making sure they have their weapons.

“Alright what’s the record so far?” Uaithne asked

“10-7-8 Roxa is winning.” Ayana said as she looks at Roxa and winks at her, causing Roxa to blush.

“Hmm and you have 7 right?” Uaithne playfully elbows Ayana

“In your dreams. You’re the one losing.” Ayana says as she gets her weapon. A pair of red Chakrams.

Uaithne grunted and he picked his weapon up. A dark green scythe with ice dust.

Roxa sighs as she raises her own weapon. A purple colored reverse edged sword with gravity dust into it. She walks away saying nothing to her teammates. 

Ayana notices that something is wrong but decides to talk to her later in her mind.

The three of them stand on different sides of the room. Roxa looks around and notices Ayana’s feet are facing her direction while Uaithne is looking towards Ayana. 

“That’s a first.” Roxa softly says.

The room slowly starts to generate walls and Uaithne yells out. “GO!” 

* * *

Uaithne runs straight towards Ayana’s direction while Ayana runs towards Roxa. 

Roxa sees this and throws her sword and it hits Uaithne’s scythe, knocking it out of his hands. The sword makes its way back to Roxa’s left hand and she hides behind one of the walls next to her. 

Uaithne quickly picks up his weapon and runs towards Ayana again but this time Ayana clashes with him. Their weapons strike each other over and over until Uaithne swings his scythe to the right which Ayana hits it upward knocking it from Uaithne’s hand, causing the weapon to spin till the front end faces him. He smiles and kicks it, making the back end hit Ayana in the stomach. She grabs the scythe and smirks. 

“Ahh so you planned this.” Uaithne said

Ayana then changes her chakrams into ice chakrams using the ice dust built into the rings. She throws her left chakram to Uaithne’s face, hitting it right on his forehead. His green aura is seen shattering. He pulls in his scythe and it brings Ayana along with her as she was still holding it firmly. He punches her, making Ayana’s red aura shatter. 

A sword flies by almost hitting Uaithne on the head as Roxa stands behind him having snuck up on them both during their clash. 

The sword goes back to her instantly and she hits him with the hilt of it, causing Uaithne to go unconscious. She quickly tries to kick Ayana but before she connects with it Ayana raises her hands up.

“Alright you won again Roxa. Your semblance is a problem for your opponents.” Ayana says as all she sees is Roxa’s right boot centimetres from her face. Roxa slowly puts her leg down and Ayana’s eyes widens. 

“Uhh Roxa..” Ayana says

“What?” Roxa responds

“You’re a faunus?” Ayana asks with a look of shock on her face

“What makes you think th-”At that moment she sees her hat next to her. Roxa’s eyes tremble as she realizes what Ayana sees. The Ferret ears on top of her head. 

“...Ayana...I can expl-”

“So cute. What kind are you?” Ayana smiles

“Ferret.” Roxa is surprised by her response. 

Ayana quickly grabs Roxa’s hand and her hat and runs to the female bathroom. 

“So...Roxa…” Ayana’s tone sounded worried 

“Ayana I’m sorry.” Roxa starts shaking with fear.

Ayana sighs. 

“I didn’t want to hide it from you, it's just...my mother told me to hide this from everyone the best I could. If there was anyone I would’ve told this to, it’s you.” Roxa chokes on her words.

“Well...we both have secrets but since you revealed yours even if it was by accident. I should reveal mine.” Ayana said

“What do you me-” Roxa was going to ask but Ayana turns around and starts to lower her uniform skirt, revealing a small round white tail. 

“You’re a faunus too…?” 

“Rabbit.” Ayana smiles as she pulls her skirt up and hugs Roxa. 

“You don’t need to lie to me anymore. Got it?” 

“Ok...I won’t.” Roxa cracks a smile. “This feels good.” Roxa says as she tightens her arms around Ayana.

“I don’t know if you mean that in a perverted way or a mental way.” Ayana puts the hat on Roxa’s head. 

“Both.” Roxa chuckles and Ayana blushes. 

“Yeah well...you feel good too…” Ayana softly says

“I know…” Roxa responds.

“God, you never change huh?” Ayana asks with a smirk.

“Well...I’m only like this in front of you since we grew up together you know?” Roxa responds 

“Yeah I know.” Ayana says 

“No more lying to us right?” Ayana asks as she pulls away from Roxa.

“Between us of course. I don’t want to tell Uaithne yet.” Roxa says

“Same. Alright one day, we’ll tell him together and deal with his response together.” Ayana smiles at Roxa and they both leave the bathroom. 

* * *

Later that night, Roxa gets home and her mother is seen sleeping at the table holding her scroll. Roxa kisses her on the cheek. 

“Sweet dreams mom.” She silently says as she goes to her room and prepares for bed. 

The next day, Roxa wakes up to the smell of breakfast. She walks out of her room and sees her mother cooking up something. Dressed in an orange shirt and black pants with her ferret tail sticking out. 

* * *

“Morning mom.” Roxa says while stretching. 

“Morning Roxa, how was training?”

“The usual...hey mom about that.” Roxa says in an excited tone. 

“What happened? You sound happy.” Her mother says as she puts two plates on the table.

“Ayana knows…” Roxa says with a smile.

“Knows what?” Her mother questions 

“That I’m a faunus.” Roxa responded 

“What?! How and why does she know?!” Her mother sounded stressed out. 

“We were training and my hat fell off...she was the only one that saw it since Uaithne was passed out. That’s not even the crazy part.”

“Roxa...I told you to always be aware of your hat. What if Ayana tells someone?” Her mother asked Roxa. Her orange eyes are to tear and she quickly wipes her eyes.

“She won’t mom...she’s a faunus as well.” Her purple eyes gaze onto her mother’s face.

“What...she is? How do you know?”

“After seeing my ears, she took me to the bathroom with my hat and that’s where she showed me her short tail. She’s a rabbit faunus mom.” Roxa’s face is beaming with excitement and her mother sees this. 

“Roxa...honey. She’s the only one that knows right?”

Roxa nods.

“Ok just make sure she’s the only one for now ok? You got lucky that she’s a faunus as well.” Her mother sighs.

“Mom, why do I have to lie? I don’t like it.” Roxa asks while looking down at her food.

“I’ll tell you soon…”

“No, I want to know now. Why do I have to lie to everyone about it?”

“Roxa I promise I’ll tell you soon ok? Just know that it’s for your own good.” 

“Lies.” Roxa softly says 

“Maybe so. Roxa sometimes you have to lie in order to get by in this world. Our kind...isn’t really welcomed in most places let alone Atlas. I moved here so that you can live a peaceful life compared to mine and your father. You’re 17 Roxa. When I was 17, I was getting beaten, spat on, mentally tortured...same with your father. We moved here so that when we eventually had a kid...they would be...happy unlike us.” Her mother grabs Roxa’s left hand with both of her own. 

“Roxa. This hand is the hand you hold your weapon with. Do you know what it’s named?”

“No. What it’s name?”

“Liemaker. I named it that because that’s all I did from the moment I graduated from Beacon Academy. I lied about everything but I couldn’t lie about my identity since that was already revealed...you on the other hand have all the time in the world to lie your way-“

“But I don’t want to lie mom, that's the problem.” 

“And I know you don’t but...please just stick with it until you graduate ok? Please…” A tear falls from her mother’s right eye. It lands on the wooden table, staining it for a second until it quickly dries up.

“Ok. Until I graduate.” Roxa sighs

“Ok good. Now get ready for school.” Her mother gets up and wipes off another tear rolling down her cheek. She hugs Roxa.

“I love you Roxa. Your father does too...he always did and always will.” Her mother says.

“I know mom. I love you too.” Roxa hugs her back.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and next chapter are the introductions of the last two members of team MBER. Their chapters take place in between a time skip but right before the Vytal Festival and eventually the Fall of Beacon which explains why Roxa is 17 instead of being around Merle's and Badru's age that you guys know of.


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last member of MBER. Mirna Eld.

“Mirna, what's your status?” A man’s voice is heard with static.

“Almost there. Give me a second.” A girl’s voice responds

“Ok just hurry up, 3 huntsmen are coming your way. Looks like this is their first mission I've never seen them before.” The man says

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of them.” Mirna says as she is seen typing on something.  “Ahh so the Vytal Festival is still taking place. Interesting.” Mirna says

“There’s no way they would’ve cancelled it. There’s no reason for them to.” The man responds in an annoyed tone. 

“And done ok let’s go.” Mirna silently leaves a room and hides behind a wall in the corridor. She sees the 3 huntsmen that she was warned about enter the room she left and she smiles.

“Looking for me boys?” She walks into the control rooms doorway and into their line of sight.

“Oh it’s just a girl. Thought it was something serious.” One of the huntsmen said. “Looks like she doesn’t even have a weapon. You want to get locked up lady?” He asked.

“That should be what I ask you.” Mirna picks her head up and her yellow eyes glow as she looks at the three huntsmen. She pulls out a bow that was also behind the wall and draws back an arrow.

“Hmm it’s just a bo-“ One of the soldiers says as he tries to move but finds he can’t. “I can’t move...what?”

The other two huntsmen tried to move too but couldn't. 

“What, you can’t move? That’s too bad. I really wanted you three to ‘lock me up’ that is what you were going to do right?” Mirna shoots two arrows. One breaks the aura of the huntsman to her left, hitting his head while the other one goes straight through his head, killing him. 

“That’s one down. This is your guys first mission right? A shame that it will be your last. You guys could’ve been great huntsmen…” 

“Actually kid, they just graduated from Haven Academy not so long ago.” The man speaks into her ear. 

Mirna starts to laugh, revealing her fangs that dropped a green liquid dripped from her right one. 

The other two huntsmen wanted to scream but before they could even open their mouths. Four more arrows are shot and kill them. Mirna puts her bow behind her back and walks away.

* * *

She gets outside and gets stopped by a the man’s voice. 

“Took you long enough Mirna.”

“I was having fun.” Mirna responds 

“Yeah yeah. Let's go home. I'm pretty sure your parents are worried.” The man said

“Alright.” Mirna sighs.

* * *

Hours later and the two arrive at Menagerie. 

“Mission done. Looks like they will be doing the Vytal Festival after al l.  Had to take care of three people though.” Mirna says with a smile.

“Good job Mirna. You should rest now, you’ve done a lot.” A person with a white fang mask says.

“Hmm...sure.” Mirna walks away and sees her parents in the distance. She walks over to them and hugs them. 

“I’m back.” Mirna says

“Good. We need to talk.” Her father says. Mirna looks at her father’s face and then her mother who is looking away.

“What happened?” Mirna questions.

“For the past couple of years now...you’ve been changing and in my eyes not for the good. You’re getting more and more violent and into the White Fang than we ever were.” Her mother says

“It’s just that we want for what’s best for you and we think that this isn’t it...so we’ve decided that we are moving to Vacuo after the festival.” Her father says as he looks right into her eyes. 

“What...but why? I don’t understand” Mirna looks shocked.

“The White Fang is getting more and more into dangerous situations. To be honest, they are getting into situations they have no business into getting involved in.” Her mother says as she starts to raise her voice. 

“But the White Fang is family to me. I mean a lot to them..” Mirna starts to explain

“No you don’t…” Her mother softly says

“Yes I do!” Mirna yells as she looks at both of her parents. Her eyes glow again and her parents can’t move. 

“Mirna...you don’t understand. The only thing that matters with the White Fang now is the opposite of what they started this whole organization for. They want peace but yet they go to violence. We are trying to help you before it’s too late.” Her father speaks, pleading with her.

“Maybe that’s how you feel...but these guys are like family to me. I trained the little ones. I took them to missions. I’ve seen them grow, I've been going to missions with Uncle Sorin. They've been congratulating me on every single thing that I’ve done ever since I started going on missions. So you two can move to Vacuo but you’ll have to do a lot more to convince me other than trying to make me turn my back on them.” Mirna says

“You know you sound just like my wife when she was alive.” A man’s voice is heard behind Mirna. It’s the same man that was with Mirna on her mission. Her uncle Sorin Eld. He has yellow hair with red eyes. He was wearing a yellow jacket with no shirt. His pale white skin is covered with some burns and scars,mostly on his right side. His wolf-like ears pointed upward as Sorin looked at his niece.

“Brother. You actually came.” Mirna’s father smiles. 

Mirna looked at her uncle and her eyes were back to normal. Her parents can move again and Sorin was looking at Mirna. 

“Your parents are right. It’s time we get outta here.” Sorin says

“You too...why uncle?” Mirna looks at Sorin with a sad look on her face.

“I will explain that later. In the meantime, you need to think. Do you really think the White Fang cares about you? They will just replace you like they did with me, your parents and basically everyone else here.” Sorin says as he pats Mirna on the head.

“Think about it kid. I’ll be there with you no matter what path you choose. I’m just here so you don’t end up dying before your parents. Like they said, they will be moving after the festival. You got until then which is a week from now.” Sorin walks away and waves without looking back. 

“Typical Sorin...he always finds a way to get to people.” Mirna’s father says

“Look Mirna we just care about you that’s all.” Her mother says as she hugs Mirna from behind. 

“I know.” Mirna doesn’t look back and walks away.

* * *

She ends up meeting up with her uncle again. 

“Uncle...what happened to my aunt?” 

“Well the only thing I’ll tell you now is that she died.” Sorin responds while picking up his weapon. A claymore that he swung around once until it stretched and managed to reach a wall across from him. 

“Oh…”

“Good thing you are young so it’s not like it’s the end of the world for you. You’re still a kid.” 

“Shut up I’m 17.” Mirna smiles as she tries to punch Sorin. He grabs her hand and pushes her away. 

“So still a kid.” Sorin smiled back.

They both punch each other softly and hug.

“You’ll be there no matter what path I chose you said right?” Mirna questions

“Yup and I meant it so don’t question me.” Sorin responds as he pats Mirna on the head again. 

“Why?” Mirna asks

“Because I know you’ll make the right choice. You are my brother’s kid after all.” Sorin answers

“You promi-” Mirna was going to ask another question when Sorin cuts her off

“Yes kid I promise.” Sorin answers as he looks down on his niece 

“It’s my job as an uncle." 


	6. One Step Closer

At Oscuro Academy, Merle and Badru for the past couple of months have been seen training together. Merle mostly won the fights but Badru improved every time. Outside of training, Badru was fitting in quite well at the Academy. Making friends while also...making enemies. Luckily for her, it didn’t get to the point of them having to fight or anything serious.

Then the time came for the students to forge their own weapons. Badru was struggling with it and decided to go to Nuray for advice. 

“Hey auntie...I need help with my weapon.” Badru says as she walks into the house she and Nuray live in. Instead of getting an answer, she gets a surprise. She sees another woman talking with Nuray, it’s her mother. 

“Mom…?” Badru’s eyes starts to water

“Badru, I see you have been having fun here.” Celimine looks at Badru with a smirk. “So you need help with a weapon? We’ll help you.” She speaks again

“Uhh I actually got work to do for the headmistress.” Nuray says

“Ahh come on sis, help out your niece here. She looks up to you.” Celimine teases her.

“Stop it...Alright I’ll take some time off to help you out.” Nuray says to Badru with a smile

“Really?” Badru smiles as she looks at her mom and aunt laugh. 

The three leave the house and start to walk towards a forgemaster in the Academy until they bump into Merle and an elderly woman. 

“Oh Merle and Tanda. Been a while since I saw you old lady.” Nuray chuckles

“Ahh Nuray, the person who can’t beat me in a fight yet.” Tanda laughs

“You can’t beat her sis...you must be strong then Tanda.” Celimine says

“Oh and who is this lovely young lady? Your sister I assume?” Tanda asks

“Older sister, name is Celimine Zira. I’m the mother of Badru over here.” Celimine smiles and looks at Merle. 

“Is this the Merle girl that Badru has a crush on?” Celimine asks Nuray but loud enough for Badru and Merle to hear. They both blush and look away.

“Mom!” Badru says with an attempt of an intimidating tone 

“What? It’s true right?” Celimine looks at her daughter who is unaware that she is nodding yes. 

“I knew it.” Celimine laughs

“So anyways, you guys are going to a forgemaster right?” Merle asks. 

“Yeah, Badru is having a lot of trouble with what she wants as a weapon.” 

“Hmm well good luck with that. Nice meeting you Ms.Zira. Your daughter is a good person and an even better fighter.” Merle says as her and Tanda walk away.

“That’s her grandmother if you haven't figured out yet.” Badru says as they continue walking. 

* * *

They end up at a forgemaster and Badru is seen panicking. 

“Calm down Badru. You just need to find inspiration. Here.” Celimine says as she takes out her weapons from a bag she was carrying. 

A pair of gauntlets with knives poking out of each one. The knives are at the front of the gauntlets. A light blue color with lighting dust implemented in them. 

“These were mine. Had these babies since my time at Atlas Academy. I use the knives to lure my opponents into trying to get closer and that's when the shock twist happens.” Celimine explains

“Literally.” Nuray adds on

“So you don’t use your claws?” Badru asks

“No why would I? I don’t use them unless they are completely necessary.” Celimine answers

“Oh…” Badru looks at her hands. 

“Don’t tell me you were actually thinking of using yours. You can’t do that kid.” Celimine says

“Why not?” Badru asks

“Because then you’re only restricted to one type of fighting. You’ll be at a great disadvantage when fighting.” Celimine answers while putting her gauntlets away

“So then auntie what’s your weapon? I have never actually seen it yet.” Badru asks Nuray

“Oh right. Ok here is mine then.” Nuray says as she takes a hold of a green hilt that transforms into a bo staff. The staff itself is long and it has fire dust built in the hilt part of the staff. 

“I’m the type of fighter that always keeps a certain range between me and the person I’m fighting. That’s why I decided on this. Had this since Atlas as well but just had the fire dust put in before leaving with you.” Nuray swings her staff around but she only uses her right hand to do so. 

“As you can see, I don’t use both of my hands to swing my staff. My other hand is usually for keeping my balance or if another enemy attacks my left.” Nuray explains as she slams her staff on the ground causing a small fire to blast up.

“Hmmm” Badru starts thinking.

“What if I just do both…?” Badru speaks up. “That’s it!” She yells as she looks at her mother and aunt.

“What do you mean Badru?” Celimine asks

“Ok so take your close range fighting mom and some of auntie’s range from her staff...and I got it.” Badru claps her hands. 

Badru runs up to the forgemaster who is seen holding a box full of dust. 

“Mister, I would like to forge my weapon please.” Badru says

“Ahh Zira, I know you...well at least your father. I forged his weapon when it was my first year here. He was the first person I forged a weapon for.” The forgemaster said

“Really?” Badru and Celimine ask in unison.

“Yeah. I did. Anyways, what will your weapon be, Badru?” He asks

“A pair of tonfas with earth dust implanted in them. I also would like the tonfas to combine into a sniper rifle if that's possible.” Badru says with an excited voice. 

“Earth dust? That’s a rare one, haven’t done that since your father’s weapon.” The forgemaster chuckles “I can get it done. Leave it to me. Would you like anything else done on it? Don’t hold back now.” He asks

“Uhhh I would like the color to be light blue. Oh and….do you think you can put lighting dust on the right tonfa?” Badru asks

“So Earth on the left tonfa and lighting on the right tonfa. Got it.” The forgemaster responds. 

“Thank you sir.” Badru says

“The weapon should be done in a couple of weeks.” The forgemaster says

The three walk off and they bump into Merle again. This time without her grandmother.

“Finally found a weapon, Badru?” Merle asks

“Yeah...she found a weapon alright.” Nuray says as she is still shocked at the thought of her niece's weapon.

“Merle if you don’t mind me asking...what happened to your parents?” Celimine asks

“Mom...don’t” Badru tries to shut her mom up

“Nah it’s fine. They got killed during a grimm invasion...I was one of the few people left in the village after but the others left to go to another village. I was the only one left but...a group of huntsmen found me holding my parents trying to ‘wake’ them up. They basically took me in and kept me alive until I decided to leave for Oscuro.” Merle explains to Celimine.

“Sorry you had to go through that kid. You already saw the gist of it...but not all.” Celimine looked away after saying that.

“I know, that’s what I’m preparing for the most. When I’m a huntress I want to be able to not show fear. Sure fear will always be there inside of us but I don’t want to show it.” Merle says with a straight face. She looks at Badru and grabs her arm and pulls her in. 

“Badru is an important factor of that. She helped me a lot, she didn’t care that I was a person with one wing instead of two. I promised her that I would be her friend and that promise will last until I die.” Merle says

“You know, you’re a good kid Merle. Take care of my daughter please...in all ways whether you two are friends….or even more.” Celimine walks off and drags Nuray with her leaving both Merle and Badru blushing. 

* * *

Years have passed, Merle and Badru have graduated from Oscuro Academy. Badru being 16 while Merle being 17. Now they are 6 months into their first year as Shade Academy students. The time is for the Vytal Festival at Beacon Academy and Nuray is taking Merle and Badru there just as guests. 

“So this is Beacon...It’s so different.” Merle says

“Yeah. It’s really open compared to Ocsuro, Shade and some that I’ve seen from Atlas.” Badru says looking around. 

“Yeah me and your mother participated in the last one. That was hosted at Shade.” Nuray says

“At least this time I got clothes suited for the weather.” Badru chuckles. 

Badru has changed from her time at Oscuro to Shade. She cut her hair from below her waist to her shoulders. She has on a light blue short sleeved shirt with silver pants on. She also has on a blue jacket and blue sneakers. 

“Look better too.” Merle teases Badru.

“Merle…” Badru blushes

Merle grew her hair out, it now reaches her back. She didn’t change her clothing that much except her not having a jacket anymore and it’s just her black shirt. Her white scarf is still covering her neck and she has no plans of getting rid of it. 

“Young love...when will I ever get my chance?” Nuray thinks as she looks at Merle and Badru.

A girl with long purple hair in an Atlas uniform walks past them with three other Atlas students from there.

“Ahh that’s Roxa Mar. She’s one of the best “first” year students in Atlas and she was personally picked to be a part of the Vytal Festival Tournament. She’s your guys age. 16 to be exact. ” Nuray says 

“Wait so Atlas don’t have a combat school like Vacuo has?” Merle asks

“Nope. It’s just Atlas Academy, nothing before that.” Nuray answers.

The girl looks at Merle and sees that she has one wing. A sad expression shows on her face as she continues walking away. 

“Alright well the tournament starts in a couple of hours...lets get something to eat in the meantime. Remember guys, maybe next time you guys will be participating since you guys couldn’t this time since you two just happened to not have any other teammates.” Nuray says as she looks at the two. They are already looking at the different weapons and faunus so that they can guess what type they are.

Nuray smiles and the three walk off to get some food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a summary chapter with some highlights on certain characters like Badru.


	7. The Beginning of the Fall

Roxa is walking around Beacon Academy by herself. She ends up in the library where she finds an empty table and sits down to rest, leaning into the chair.

“Someone’s tired.” Ayana’s voice is heard as she takes a seat next to Roxa. 

“You know the tournament starts in an hour Roxa.” She says as she leans back on her chair.

“I know...I’m just very nervous.” Roxa softly says

“Yeah I am too. We all are. Especially our newest member, Su Ubon is her name. You haven’t met her yet but she’s a human.” Ayana says

“Ahh nice. Another person to hide from.” Roxa sighs

“Not anymore because we will be showing everyone who we are during the tournament.” Ayana responds while moving her fingers through Roxa’s hair.

“What...when did I agree to this?” Roxa asked

“You just did.” Ayana smiles after saying that.

“Ayana…”

“Roxa...you have to do this now. This is the perfect time to do so, in front of everyone. Your mom, your friends here and potential friends in the other academies. Speaking of…” Ayana stops moving her fingers.

“What’s wrong Ayana?” Roxa looks at her with a worried face

“Are you sure you wanna leave Atlas? Does it have to be after the festival?” Ayana asks as she gently holds Roxa’s left hand

“Yes I do and yes it does. I’m tired of hiding it Ayana. I’m transferring to Shade after this.” Roxa sits up and gazes at Ayana with a stern look.

“Alright...I understand but if you’re leaving then I’m leaving too.” 

“You don’t have t-” Roxa was cut off as Ayana shushes her with an index finger on Roxa’s lips

“It’s my decision and I’m leaving with you. Someone needs to look out for you after all.” 

“Even if we end up on different teams?” Roxa asks

“That doesn’t matter.” Ayana responds

“Uhh...sorry to interrupt but…” A high pitch feminie voice is heard. Dark blue hair is poking out of a bookshelf in front of Roxa and Ayana. 

“Oh it’s just Su. No need to be shy.” Ayana speaks up.

“O-ok.” Su says as she slowly walks into Roxa’s view. “I-its nice to meet you Roxa…” She says as she bows aggressively but accidently bangs her head on the table. 

“Are you okay Su?” Roxa instantly gets up and checks on her.

“I’m f-fine.” Su says while her face turns red as she rubs her forehead.

“I forgot to say, she’s a very very shy girl but she was personally picked by someone to be a part of our team.” Ayana states

“Hmm...ok Su. There’s no need to be nervous alright. I’m just a normal person like you. Mind telling me who put you on our team?” Roxa says with a smile.

“It was me.” Roxa’s mom says out of nowhere while standing in front of Roxa and Su. 

“Mom...you?” Roxa asks

“I think you’ve forgotten that I am a higher up in Atlas Academy. I put the teams together to for cases like this.” She smiles. 

“Alright then, Su. It’s nice to meet you as well. I Hope we will be great friends.” Roxa offers a handshake after helping Su up. 

Su nervously accepts and stutters on her words again.

“I-I hope s-s-so too.” Su looks down the whole time. 

“Alright I came to pick you two up and introduce Roxa to Su. The tournament starts in 40 minutes so lets make our way there.” Roxa’s mom says

“Alright.” Roxa says 

The four of them leave the library and make their way to the grounded Amity Colosseum. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Merle, Badru and Nuray had just finished eating. They start walking towards Amity Colosseum.

“Hey Merle this probably isn’t the time to bring this topic up but I want to know.” Badru says

“What is it?” Merle says in an intimidating voice. 

“Well, you said your mother wasn’t focusing completely when the invasion happened...did that have something to do with her semblance?” Badru asks

Merle sighs and stops. She looks up at the sky and starts to answer the question.

“Well my grandmother told me that my mother’s semblance is something she can’t control. She could never fully focus on something or someone. When she’s fighting, she was unable to focus on the fight. When she’s cooking, she was never able to focus on it. Everything you can name, my mother could never fully focus on it.” Merle explains.

“It’s kinda weird you know? My mother tried her best raising me...of course my dad did too but there’s just something about my mom that always kept me at ease. When I panicked, she always found a way to calm me down regardless if it was intentional or not. Her hugs were always warm and comforting…” Merle sniffs and arms wrap around her. She turns her head to see who it was and it was Nuray. 

“Yeah...just like this.” Merle says as she rests her head on Nuray’s chest.

“You know Badru...sometimes I feel like all of this was my fault. My parents dying, people leaving the village, me losing my wing...even me discovering my semblance. If I had just known about it earlier, I could’ve saved them. They could have been here right now...they would’ve been proud of me. They would’ve been there when I was forging my weapon, they would’ve been there when I met you...and…” Merle stops talking and looks at Badru. She takes Nuray’s arms off of her and walks to her. 

“They would’ve been here when I fell in love with you.” Merle says as she kisses Badru. 

Nuray sees this and smiles. 

Badru's eyes widened and she slowly backed up after the kiss. “Merle...I don’t know what to say. I mean...I love you too but it’s not your fault that your parents are gone. It’s not your fault that you lost your wing.” Badru pulls Merle in for a hug. 

“In my opinion, I like the way you are now. Your parents would be proud.” Badru says

Merle tries to hold in her tears but is just sniffing over and over. 

Nuray walks over to the two and goes behind Badru. She bends down to be at eye level with Merle.

“It’s ok to cry Merle.” Nuray says with a smile

Merle at that moment remembers her parents' faces. She remembers them smiling and telling her the same thing every time she tried to act tough when she was little. 

Tears instantly start to roll down her cheeks and Nuray joins in the hug. 

* * *

Time passed and it’s time for the Vytal Festival Tournament. The Amity Colosseum is now in the sky, hovering over Beacon Academy. Matches have already happened like a double match between Roxa and Su against two members of a team from Haven Academy resulting in Roxa and Su winning. The current match between a robot and a star student is starting. Roxa’s team or team RUSY specifically Roxa is getting ready for her match which is next.

Roxa is deeply breathing.

“You ready...leader?” Uaithne asks

“Uaithne I need to relax...please give me a little more time.” Roxa says with an irritated tone. Her ferret ears hidden under her hat moved a little.

Uaithne catches onto that and walks over to face Roxa.

“Are you hiding something from me?” He asked while looking at her hat.

“Uaithne please don’t bother Roxa. Not now.” Ayana says 

“No I’m not. Please don’t make me more nervous than I already am.” Roxa responds

Uaithne then quickly takes Roxa’s hat off and he sees her ears. His eyes looked like they were filled with anger. 

“You’re a faunus? All this time...you were a faunus?!” Uaithne raises his voice.

Roxa stays silent.

“What’s the matter? Can’t speak? Answer me dammit!” He was about to grab Roxa until Su and Ayana stepped in front of him.

“Listen, yes she’s a faunus so what?” Ayana asks

“What do you mean so what? Do you understand who they are? We knew Roxa all our lives and she’s literally been hiding this from us this entire time.” Uaithne says while still looking at Roxa. 

“No...I knew. And you know what? I’m also a faunus. Now what? You’re going to judge me too?” Ayana raises her voice at him. 

At that moment, the crowd in the arena screams. Back to the arena, the fight is over but not in a good way. Merle, Badru and Nuray notice something is wrong and quickly leave. 

An alarm is heard. 

“Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner.” An automated message says in a loop. 

Roxa grabs Ayana and Su and quickly leaves the room. They start running past everyone in their way. 

A loud shriek is heard and a Nevermore is on top of the arena. Airships are seen, filled up with grimm and members of the White Fang. One airship in particular has a certain girl by the name of Mirna Eld. She opens the door and sees people running, people fighting grimm and White Fang members. 

“Let’s get this party started then.” Mirna says with a smile as she jumps off followed by three other members. 


	8. Breakdown

Mirna and her teammates landed and they started sneaking around to make their way for the Cross Continent Transmit System.

“Kin, you go ahead and start the plan. We will stay back and keep you safe from anybody planning to sabotage. Leave nobody alive.” Mirna states as she takes out her bow.

“Roger that leader.” Kin says as he runs off to the entrance of the building. 

The three look around while hidden and see people running towards their direction. Mirna does a countdown with her right hand and once she nodded. They reveal themselves and start attacking everyone on sight. Mirna stayed back, landing her arrow shots right on the head and neck of the unfortunate. The other two are up close, killing whoever is in their way with no regret. They aren’t in the sight of Mirna so they are on their own. They ended up in front of Beacon Academy statue where they got caught off guard by one figure with light blue gauntlets appearing in front of them.

“Now then, you two are ruining my daughter’s special day.” Celimine says with an angered face. She instantly runs to them and grabs one by the head with her left hand.

“Nix!” The other one yells as she was in motion to swing her sword but it gets grabbed by her right hand. 

“Ivo...run sis.” Nix slowly speaks as he tries to kick Celimine on her head. She dodges while tightening her grip around Nix’s head. Her gauntlets starts to electrocute him. 

Ivo lets go of her sword and tries to punch Celimine but Celimine lets go of Nix and delivers a roundhouse kick to Ivo. 

“Now then...let’s see here. Members of the White Fang ahh I see. I assume that it’s not just you two.” Celimine says with a smirk. She picks Nix up again and stabs him through his stomach with the knife poking out of her right gauntlet. 

“Broth-” Celimine quickly shushes Ivo up by stabbing her through her neck with the knife poking out of her left gauntlet. Blood spilled out of both Nix’s stomach and Ivo’s neck. 

“Hmm...siblings. Damn where is Nuray? I hope you’re safe with the kids.” Celimine says as she walks off and disappears. 

  
  


Meanwhile Mirna just finished killing the last person charging at her with an ice dust arrow. The corpse falls down face first and Mirna smiles. She takes off the mask she had on and sighs.

“Kin should be done any minute now.” The moment she says that, she sees Kin running back to her.

“All done. Here’s what you needed.” Kin says as he hands her a special scroll.

“You even put it in the spare scroll I gave you...good job Kin.” Mirna smiles

“Hmm let’s just actually go with our mission now please?” Kin asks

* * *

They start to walk off until they get stopped by a loud lady yell.

“Mirna!!” She knew whose voice that was. It was her mother’s voice.

“Mom...what are you doing here? I thought you went off to Vacuo already.” Mirna says but not looking back.

“You don’t need to do this. You can still come with us. Start a new life.” Her mother states

Something snapped in Mirna when she heard that.

“A new life huh? When will you and dad understand that this is what I want to do? When will you two get off my back?” Mirna says as she quickly turns back and draws her bow at her mother. 

“Mirna...please…” Her mother has tears in her eyes. “I don’t want to go through this again...not with you.” She said

“And I don’t want to do this to you mom but if you’re in my way, I have to.” Mirna says with a face of sadness.

“Do you really? I mean truly because I don’t think you do Mirna.” Sorin says as he appears behind Mirna, holding onto her bow and pushing it down. Mirna pushes him away and draws her bow at him. 

“Mirna. Stop this now. Just come with us before it’s too late for you.” Mirna’s father says as he appears next to his wife. 

“You three...just let me live my life the way I want to.” Mirna says while raising her voice.

“...I’ll go look for Ivo and Nix.” Kin says as he walks away. 

“You don’t want to live your life this way. I know you don’t.” Sorin says as he starts to walk towards her.

Mirna’s eyes glow and Sorin can no longer move. “You don’t know what I want uncle! Nobody does!”

“No no I do. I know deep down you don’t want to do this. You just want someone else besides us that you can consider a family. You’re 17 and was raised around a family that considered everyone that...I get it but there are some cases like the White Fang where they won’t return that feeling back to you.” Sorin states

“How do you know Uncle? How do any of you three know?!” Mirna yells as she turns around and her eyes stop glowing. She lowers her bow but aims it back at her parents, her hands are shaking 

Sorin walks up behind Mirna and takes away her bow with ease.

“Because I’ve been down this road before with your aunt and your cousin. Luckily one of them left when she was warned.” Sorin looks at Mirna’s mother who is seen silently crying.

Sorin sighs and looks at Mirna in her eyes. Her yellow eyes, filled with anger reflecting his dark red empty eyes. 

“It was before you were born that your aunt and cousin thought the same things you are thinking right now. ‘The White Fang means everything to me. They are my family and I will do anything for them.’ Your auntie was a crazy one I tell you. You remind me so much of her, from the way you act to the way you fight. Unfortunately, she was killed by one of her own students that she trained up. Turned out the White Fang set her up, she was being targeted by one of the higher ups. Your cousin on the other hand was the same way but she understood once she learned what really happened.” Sorin explains as he walks around Mirna while still looking at her.

“You wanna know how I got these burns on my body? I tried saving your aunt and almost got burned to death by her. She thought I was betraying her but I didn’t care what she thought. I tried to save her because I loved and cared about her. I don’t want my brother and sister in law to go through the same shit I had to.” Sorin points at Mirna’s parents. 

“Uncle…” Mirna says while shaking

“Let me guess. You wanted to find out what happened to your aunt ever since I mentioned her right? That’s why you had Kin over there go through all the trouble to find files on her right?” Sorin asks

“Uncle...I...I need to do this.” She tries to get her bow back. Sorin steps back.

“Do you really? How about you look at that body over there then. See what you killed. That should answer all your concerns about the White Fang.” Sorin says as he looks at Mirna with a straight face and points to a body that is face down.

Mirna looks at the body and remembers that was the last person she killed before her parents and uncle arrived. _ “I must do this...I must do this...I must do this...I must…”  _ She spoke in her head as she slowly turned the body, the body is now facing up, eyes wide and dried tears are shown on the face. Mirna noticed a specific thing about the body. She saw fangs...that belonged to a spider faunus just like her.

“Oh...god no.” Mirna froze in place. Her eyes watering and eventually many tears started to fall down her cheeks.

“I killed...my own...kind...a fellow…” Mirna slowly spoke

“ _ No this person chose to go here. This person chose to fight against me. It’s not my fault. _ ” Mirna thought

“This...can’t be...was I really just…”

“ _ No no no I must do this...I must do this...I must do this...I...I...I can’t do this. _ ” 

Mirna dropped to her knees and started to breakdown.

“No no no no...this was just an accident. Yeah an accident. I would never actually kill one of my own kind...even then this person was fighting me so I had no choice. Why isn’t this person on our side? Why wasn’t this person with the White Fang? Why...why why why why why...am I doing this?” Mirna says out loud. She feels a hand on her head. She looks up and it’s Sorin’s. Her tears are still streaming down her cheeks. 

She turns to look at her parents who are in front of her face now. Her mother hugs her and tightens her grip.

“Your aunt was from your mother’s side...that was your mother’s sister.” Sorin said. “She actually set us up...she thought I was the perfect guy for your aunt...I’ll tell you the rest of the story later because…” Sorin pointed up as if something was about to happen and they heard voices.

“Reports of members of the White Fang being here. I need reinforcements now.” A female voice is heard. It’s Roxa’s mother to be specific. 

“We need to go now. Mirna...the choice is yours now. Rather come with us...or stay with the White Fang.” Sorin whispers to her.

“I...I’ll come with you.” Mirna silently says.

* * *

Meanwhile there was someone there unintentionally eavesdropping on everything this whole time. Roxa Mar along with Ayana and Su. They have been trying to find some way to escape without being seen. 

“What do we do…” Ayana whispers

“Hmm we wait for a little longer. That’s the best bet right now.” Roxa whispers back

“T...there's an airship over there. We can try to get over there.” Su whispers while pointing at an airship to their left.

“Good idea Su. We just need someone that can fly it now.” Ayana whispers.

At that moment a group of three are running and are in the sights of Mirna and her family and Roxa’s group. 

“There’s an airship over there come on!” Merle yells as she ends up in front of Nuray and Badru. 

They are being chased by a large group of grimm. Beowolves and Boarbatusks mostly. Nuray is the most behind as she is fighting some of them with ease. Badru stops and helps her aunt with fighting them. Merle looks back and sees this.

“Come on! We can’t stay and fight! More grimm might come before we kno-” A Boarbatusk charges at her and sends Merle into a wall. Her red aura is seen flickering a little. 

“Merle!” Badru yells as she runs to Merle while stopping the Boarbatusk by slamming her left tonfa on the ground in front of it, causing a ring to surround it.

“I’m fine...it just got me by surprise that’s all.” Merle says as she gets up slowly

“Well...i’m sorry but it’s not the time for surpr-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Badru screams in pain as a knife is seen thrown and it slices through her left eye. Some of the blood splashed onto Merle’s face.

Merle is shaking as she looks at the direction from where the knife was thrown. 

“Surprise.” Kin says with a smile on his face.

Mirna’s and Roxa’s group catches up and Mirna sees that Kin threw the knife. 

“Someone get a damn medic or something for her please!” Merle yells as she looks at Kin.

“Sorry but uhh it’s just part of the mission...well somewhat I want my share of fun you know?” Kin says

“Kin! What the hell?!” Mirna yells as she rushes to Badru

“Woah...what happened while I was gone? Don’t tell me you’re a traitor?” Kin looks at Mirna with a smirk on his face and he starts laughing. 

Sorin helps Nuray take down the rest of the grimm that was nearby them including the Boarbatusk that Badru trapped and Nuray quickly rushes to Badru. 

“Badru! Badru! I got you don’t worry! Are any of you a medic of sorts?! Just to stop the bleeding!” Nuray yelled and Su instantly runs to her

“I am. Give her to me now.” Su says clearly. Nuray did so and Su took a deep breath and covered Badru’s eye with her hands. 

“Her aura is also helping but I’m sorry...there’s no way she can regain her vision from that eye.” Su says

Merle is seen with tears in her eyes. Her wing spreads out wide and she brings out her dual blades, ready for a fight.

  
  
  



	9. Aftermath

Merle’s tears roll down her face as she takes a step forward, wanting to charge at Kin. She gets stopped by an arm which is Mirna’s.

“Sorry but this is my fault so let me do this.” Mirna states with an expression of anger.

“No...no no he hurt Badru so I have to fight.” Merle says

“So you fight and then what? Will that help that person recover quicker? Will it stop her eye from bleeding? Look, the main priority is getting her taken care of as quickly as possible.” Mirna says while her eyes starts to glow and she looks at Kin.

“Finally I get some attention here. Now then, leader...how about we have a little dance.” Kin states as he takes out 2 more knives, he bites the hold of one so his teeth are holding onto it. 

“Sorry Kin, no can do. Like you said, I’m a traitor but not for the reason you think. Look, the White Fang-”

“Cut the bullshit and let’s fight Mirna.” Kin says as he tries to throw one knife her way but he couldn’t. 

“Seems you forgot what my semblance is. That was always a weakness of yours.” Mirna says with a soft smile.

She looks at Merle. “You take the group and take that airship. I’ll be there shortly.” She takes out her bow and slowly opens her mouth. Green liquid starts to drop from her right fang and she takes an arrow and puts the front of it under her fang so that it will be covered in her venom. 

“Awww Mirna, you’re forgetting one thing. You know I don’t like to fight when emotions are very high up around us so I’ll be leaving now.” Kin starts to chuckle and is shushed by an arrow landing on the ground right between his legs. 

Merle, Nuray, Su and Sorin are quickly bringing everyone to the airship and the last person to board it is Mirna. 

“Mirna come on! Let’s go!” Her mother yells out

“You might want to listen to your mommy or else…” Kin smiles as he easily points behind her, Mirna turns around and sees a large group of grimm running towards her direction. She turns back and Kin is not there anymore. 

“ _ Just great Mirna...just great.”  _ She thought to herself as she ran to the airship.

Nuray is the only one that knows how to operate the airship so she quickly takes control and takes off.

Now in the sky in one airship, lucky enough that it’s large enough to fit the big group.

Mirna,Sorin and her parents are together. Merle is sitting up front with Nuray. Badru and Su are on one side of it, Badru is now just shaking and Su still has her hands over Badru’s eye. 

“I know this is a dumb question to ask but...does it hurt?” Su asked

“Well...it did but I don’t know what you did but it helped.” Badru answered

“It was nothing, I’ve dealt with these kind of situations before so...yeah” Su responded

Roxa and Ayana are on the opposite side of them, looking at Su.

“We’re not going to question that right now...let’s wait.” Roxa whispered and Ayana agreed with a nod. 

“Well it’s going to be a long ride so...I know we all got something to say.” Nuray says 

“I’m...sorry.” Mirna says as she looks down at her hands and they are shaking.

“You’re sorry…” Merle responds as she gets up, turns to face Mirna. “You’re sorry? So...what exactly are you sorry about ‘leader’?” Merle says that slowly.

“Please don’t call me that…” Mirna responds

“Ahh so what am I supposed to call yo-”

“Mirna...the name is Mirna Eld.”

“Ok Mirna, tell me then. What exactly are you sorry for?” Merle says with a straight face looking Mirna right in the eyes. 

“Ok let’s just calm down here and-” Mirna’s mother tries to speak but then Merle looks at her

“Calm down?! You want me to calm down?! I just saw my lover’s left eye get slashed right in front of me by HER own teammate.” Merle points at Mirna saying this. “And you want me to calm down?! I’m literally in an airship with a whole group of people that I don’t know and you want me to calm down?!” Merle raises her voice.

“Look I know this is all so sudden but she apologized and if it wasn’t for her, we wouldn’t even be on this ship.” Mirna’s father speaks up

“Oh like that is supposed to just erase the memory of Badru’s blood splashing onto me right? Yeah thanks for that.” Merle responds

“Merle Scarlet is your name right?” Sorin speaks up with a calm voice. 

“Yeah why do you as-?” Merle turns to face him and sees the right side of his skin. 

“Don’t mind the way I look, I’m Sorin Eld. Mirna’s uncle. The lady you just yelled at was her mother Tesni Eld and the man over there is my brother and also Mirna’s father Cyrus Eld. We were members of the White Fang.” Sorin states as he looks around to see if anyone has a reaction. He noticed Nuray was looking at him but quickly turned back once he started looking around. 

“Yeah former. Now yeah you can blame Mirna for what happened to her. Trust me, I would too but Kin doing that wasn’t by her order, he did it by himself.” Sorin says as he looks down on Merle.

“I know you Merle. Born and raised in Vacuo, parents died while you were young, had nobody else to go to so you decided to go to Oscuro Academy. Truth is you know it’s not Mirna’s fault, you just don’t know how to react because you didn’t want to go through what you did with your parents again right?” Sorin looks back at his brother who is looking down.

“Trust me I know the feeling.” Sorin states. “How about this? Take your anger out on me and start new with Mirna. You can still hold your grudge against her but she will be attending Shade Academy just like you and you never know she might just end up on the same team as you.” Sorin raises his arms and sets himself up to be hit by Merle.

“You really love your niece huh?” Merle surprisingly asks

“You have no idea what we had to go through to get Mirna back.” Sorin responds

“Hmm...you’re lucky I care a lot about families in general.” Merle states and she looks at Mirna. “Sorry for snapping on you and your parents. It’s just rough you know?” Merle smiles a little bit

“I know…” Mirna is still shaking. “It’s just...I feel like I’ve been living a false life.” Mirna continues

“What do you mean?” Badru suddenly speaks up

“It’s a long story.” Mirna says

“And like my aunt said, it’s a long ride. We got time.” Badru responds back with a calm tone.

“Well...I was basically born into the White Fang...that’s all I knew really. My mom and dad were very supportive and protective over me growing up. Uncle Sorin trained me and that was the foundation of the way I fight...even though me and him fight like complete opposites.” Mirna states

“Guilty as charged kid.” Sorin says with a smirk on his face

“Anyways, I was blind to what the White Fang was really doing. I thought I was making a change for faunus with the missions I was going on. Thought I was making a name for myself but in reality...I was just their pawn, a tool...nothing.” Mirna slowly says while bringing her knees to her face and tears starts to drop on her knees. 

“It took us almost fighting her to change her mind. So guess you can say we went through a lot in a short period of time.” Sorin adds on

“No kidding...wait a minute...what was your last names again?” Nuray asks out of nowhere while still looking straight.

“Uhh...Eld. Why you ask?” Tesni responds to her.

“Nothing. Nothing at all. I’m Nuray Zira, that’s my niece Badru Zira. The one with one eye.” Nuray responds.

_ “Why does that name Eld sound so familiar?” _ Nuray thinks

“I know all of you actually.” Sorin speaks up

“Do I even need to ask how?” Roxa asks with a concerned look on her face.

“No, because I’m not going to use it for bad reasons. I’m just a person who has one purpose in life and that is to keep my niece down the right path.” Sorin speaks

“Guess we have one thing in common.” Nuray adds on with a smile on her face. 

He points to Roxa. “That is Roxa Mar. Born and raised in Atlas. A ferret faunus, one of the best in her class. The one next to her is Ayana Yuki, also born and raised in Atlas. She’s a rabbit faunus. They was on a team with another member...uhh Uaithne Karro was his name I believe. He’s a human however.” Sorin explains

“Alright no need to show off.” Nuray chuckles a little

“Hmm yeah no need…” Sorin smirks a little and goes back to leaning on the wall. 

“Oh god...Uaithne...we left him.” Ayana’s eyes widen to this realization.

Roxa gasps and starts to tear up. 

“Roxa...what’s wrong?” Ayana asks.

“My mom...is still there. No…” Roxa quickly gets up and looks out one of the windows, she sees the very far Beacon Academy and several more Nevermore going towards it. 

“MOM!” Roxa yells out and starts breaking down. 

“Roxa...she’s going to b-” Ayana tries to hug her but Roxa pushes her away

“I DON’T KNOW THAT AYANA! I DON’T KNOW THAT!” Roxa punches her knee. 

“Roxa right?” Mirna speaks up, she gets up and sits next to Roxa. 

“Get...away...from...me” Roxa silently says

“I’m going to be brutally honest with you. Your mom is most likely gone. She went into the CCT by herself but she heard reports of White Fang members there...those members being me and my former team. She did ask for reinforcements but we don’t know if they ever showed up. The least you can do is be confident in your mom. Just like my family did for me.” Mirna smiles at Roxa, looking at her eyes. 

“It’s tough being confident in something you don’t know.” Roxa’s voice is getting quieter. 

“Well...that’s where the challenge begins.” Tesni speaks up. “This might be a weird thing to say but think of it as a challenge. A test of faith in your mother. Like Mirna said, we had confidence in her changing her ways. It was years of...attempts but nothing got through to her.” She continued.

“How could you have...so much…” Roxa starts to choke on her words.

“Didn’t your mother have faith in you lying about who you are?” Ayana asks

“But tha-” Roxa tries to speak 

“Different? It’s still believing in someone.” Mirna interrupts

“Mom….please...be safe. I don’t want to lose you...please.” Roxa calms down while Mirna and Ayana hug her. 

“Alright we are almost in Vacuo. So...what are you guys going to do? I’m asking specifically Roxa and Mirna.” Nuray asks

  
  


“I was planning on transferring to Shade once the festival was over...looks like that plan is still happening.” Roxa answers.

Mirna on the other hand is taking a while to answer the question.

“Mirna?” Badru asks

“I...I don’t know.” Mirna says

“She will be attending Shade Academy as well.” Sorin answers for her

“Uncle..”

“You said the White Fang was your family right? Now you can have a new one, everybody here can be like your family. I’m sure they will accept you despite your past.” Sorin says and looks at his brother. “Come on, I know you want to say something Cyrus.”

“Yeah yeah I’m getting to it…” Cyrus sighs and looks at his daughter. “Mirna, you said earlier that you thought you was making a name for yourself...you can still do that by being a huntress along with these people. You’re already making your family proud by even being here. You did something that your aunt unfortunately couldn’t.”

“Family...proud of me...huntress.” Mirna says slowly.

“Um i-if I may say something, it’ll be quick.” Su finally speaks up. “Mirna...do you want to be someone that protects your family or destroys it…?” Su asks with pauses between some words.

“Of course I want to be someone who protects it.” Mirna answers while looking at Su’s expression. Her expression went from smiling to frowning.

“Well...that answers your own question then...right?” Su looks away from Mirna and looks at her own hands. A memory pops into her head that wasn’t very pleasant.

“I guess so...Su is your name right?” Mirna notices her looking away

“Yeah...Su Unbo.”

“Thanks Su...I needed that.” Mirna smiles

“Anytime…” Su responds with an sad tone

“So Mirna and Roxa will be going to Shade Academy yeah?” Nuray asks

“Yeah.” They both say in unison.

“You’re in luck then. I can put a word in about you all about Beacon. Chances are Shade are willing to accept anybody at this point. It’s just you guys got to prove yourselves to Theodore.” Nuray explains

“Thanks for that, Nuray.” Sorin says as he walks up to the front and sits at the empty seat that Merle was sitting on earlier.

The large group sees Vacuo in their sights. They land at the docking bays and they leave the airships silent.

“So Tesni, Cyrus and Sorin...you guys said that you guys have a relative you can live with right?” Nuray asks

“Yeah...my daughter. Her name is Altina Eld.” Sorin answers while walking through the group.

“Wait...She got blue short hair, your height?” Nuray asks another question

“Yeah...how do you know?” Sorin turns back and looks at her

“I’m actually friends with her. She works at a bar not so far from here.” Nuray says.

“At the age of 20?!” Sorin has a shocked face.

“Just how old are you Sorin and how did you think she was living alone?” Nuray smiles asking this

“I’m 43 if you really wanna know and I thought she was a huntress.” Sorin snaps back

Nuray chuckles at that response. “She is. There’s such a thing as a double job you know? Anyways, we’ll stop by there while we make our way to Shade.” 

Time passes. A month exactly. Nuray talks to Theodore about Mirna, Roxa, Su and Ayana coming to Shade which he accepts them in easily considering that they got nowhere else to go at the moment. Tesni, Cyrus and Sorin are settled in Altina’s place with visits from Nuray here and there. 

Now it’s the day of formations of new teams. Some teams had some members die in the fall of beacon and Mirna, Roxa, Su and Ayana are the last four people to be put on a team.


	10. Formation

Early in the morning and Mirna is sleeping on the couch, laying her head on her mother’s chest. She is slowly moving around and she starts to have a nightmare.

The vision of Kin comes into Mirna’s dream and his smile is shown. 

“Have you betrayed us...leader? How could you do such a thing?” He says

“I...had to...we were going down a bad path. All of White Fang was. Don’t you see it?!” She responds back 

“Of course I do...that’s the best part.” Kin says as he vanishes away and another vision of Mirna’s family being dead is shown. 

“No...mom...dad...uncle!” Mirna yells out as she tries to reach out but the vision vanishes and all she hears is Kin’s laughter echoing as her sight gets darker and darker.

“Mirna! Mirna!” Tesni’s voice is heard as Mirna’s eyes open instantly. Silent tears flowing down her cheeks, Tesni hugs her and Mirna starts to cry loudly.

“I’m sorry mom...I’m sorry.” Mirna tightens her grip around her mother.

“Shh shh it’s okay honey. It’s okay.” Tesni says as she strokes her daughter’s bright yellow hair. She kisses her on the forehead. “Come on, you got your initiation coming up, you got this Mirna we all believe in you.” Tesni makes Mirna face her and she smiles at her. 

Mirna wipes her tears and takes a deep breath. She gets off the couch and picks up a bag that contains her bow. During the one month of settling in Vacuo and Shade Academy, she was allowed to make changes to her bow. “Alright Vesta, it’s time for us to start making a name for ourselves.” Mirna speaks the name of her bow and she walks out the house.

“You’re on your way kid?” Sorin says as he is standing on top of the roof of the house. 

“Yeah uncle. Get down from there before you fall through it.” 

“Yeah yeah I will. Good luck, love you.” Sorin says and that shocks Mirna. That is one of the few times Mirna heard those words from her uncle’s mouth.

“Love you too uncle.” Mirna smiles and starts walking to Shade Academy. 

She ends up at the entrance where Nuray, Merle and Badru are waiting. 

“Right on time Mirna. The others just arrived too.” Nuray says as she walks in the school followed by the three.

They walk to the main sparring room. It looks like an arena and the seats are filled with current Shade students, staff members and Headmaster Theodore with Nuray standing next to him. 

“Alright, now that the last 4 students are here. We can begin the final formation of teams.” Theodore yells out and he quickly leans his head back to where Nuray is. “How should we do this? It’s 4 instead of an entire large group.” He asks

Nuray walks up. “This time, it will be a two vs two. The teams will be Mirna and Roxa vs Ayana and Su. You may go all out if you all agree to that. Ready your weapons and go on the ends of the arena please.” She yells out. They all agree to that.

The teams are set and they go to opposite ends of each other. The arena has 2 small cylinders made of rock on each side. 

Mirna takes out her bow from her bag and throws it up to where Merle was sitting. Roxa already has her sword out and she looks at the cylinder to the left of her while Mirna looks at her opponents. “Ayana is going to try to go after me, you got Su but also make sure that he is in the open.” Mirna says to Roxa

Roxa doesn’t respond and Nuray counts down. 

“3….2...1...Fight!” Nuray yells out

Roxa instantly goes to the cylinder she was facing while Mirna kicks the ground strong enough to cause dust to be around her. She starts to move with the dust and shoots an arrow to Su who was running to Roxa. She starts running and gets stopped by Ayana. Mirna smirks as she spins around her and hits Ayana with her bow. She pulls the string of her bow and it transforms into a Halberd. She feels something behind her, she turns her head a little bit and Su is about to elbow her. Mirna stops it with her knee and kicks Su across his face with her other leg. 

Ayana’s chakarms are thrown at Mirna. One hits her knee while the other hits her right arm. Ayana and Su are fighting together while Mirna is defending herself. She swings her Halberd around and hits both Su and Ayana. 

Her eyes started to glow but before she could look up at them, Su ended up behind her and elbows her left arm. She does a roundhouse kick and Su backs up. Ayana and Su are on opposite sides of her, she sees a chakarm thrown at her but she catches it and throws it back. 

Su and Ayana both charge at her and as a last minute decision, Mirna kicks the ground again and dust gets in the way of Mirna. She quickly ends up behind Su and waits for him to turn around. Her eyes glow and she quickly looks at Su and Ayana. They both can’t move anymore and Mirna being frustrated yells out. 

“GOD DAMMIT ROXA, FUCKING HELP ME I GOT THEM BOTH!” Mirna yells out

Roxa immediately takes out Ayana and was going to take out Su but he somehow breaks out of Mirna’s gaze and takes out both Roxa and Mirna in two fast kicks. 

Su makes sure Roxa doesn’t get up by kicking her in the face again. He looks at Mirna and throws an elbow to her stomach causing her to lose consciousness. 

“With that, the winner is the team of Ayana and Su.” Theodore speaks up.

“Wow, Su can fight but is it me or did he not use his semblance at all?” Merle asked.

“No his semblance is definitely something with speed. He was really fast there, that isn’t normal.” Badru explains.

Mirna regains her consciousness and gets up angry. She sees Roxa getting up too and starts to yell out. “What the hell Roxa? Where were you?” Silence from Roxa as she walks away. “Hey I know you hear...me…” Mirna stops yelling.

“I’m sorry…” Mirna kneels down and wraps her arms around her knees as she leans back on one of the cylinders in the arena. 

“Ms. Eld right?” Headmaster Theodore’s feet are in front of Mirna as she looks up and sees him with Nuray.

“Yeah…that’s me.” Mirna says softly as she tightens her grip around her knees. 

“I would like to speak with you please. In my office now.” Theodore says with a smile on his face. 

Mirna gets up and follows him. 

“So...it has come to my attention that you used to be a part of the White Fang.” Theodore states closing the door behind them

“Yes…”

“And you were a part of the attack on Beacon Academy?” Theodore asks

“...yes I was.” 

“I got questions to ask you, for one do you regret being a part of the White Fang?” Theodore asks Mirna with a straight face.

“Yes and no…” 

“Explain the no.” Theodore responds

“Well...if it wasn’t for the White Fang, I wouldn’t have known how to fight.” Mirna speaks and she feels like everything around her is going dark. She sees another vision of Kin replacing Theodore.

“If it wasn’t for the White Fang, you would be a useless bitch.” Kin says

“That’s not true!” Mirna yells back

“You are nothing now. You have nobody other than that useless family. The White Fang was your family and you betrayed them.” Kin responds back as he walks over to her.

“No...get away or else.”

“Or else what? You’re weak. You always were...leader.” Kin says and he wraps his hands around her neck.

“I’m not...weak...I’m strong…” Mirna tries to fight back. Kin tightens his grip around her neck.

“I...will...make a name for myself.” Mirna yells as she fights back and pushes his hands off her neck.

“Hmm we’ll see about that.” Kin says as he disappears and everything around Mirna is back to normal. 

Tears are falling down her face and she sees Theodore in front of her.

“You’ve had it rough it seems Ms.Eld. You’re suffering from PTSD.” He states

Mirna is seen shaking a lot.

“I’m so sorry I...I don’t deserve to be in Shade. I’ll leave now.” Mirna gets up from her seat and starts to open the door. 

“Woah woah woah...no. I never said what team you’ll be a part of yet.” 

“What?”

“Mirna Eld, I officially place you on team...well you’ll find out later. First I must tell you this.” 

“Headmaster…”

“A rough past could be the way to a bright future. As long as you know what that bright future is, You’ll be an amazing huntress and an even better person.” Theodore offers a handshake to Mirna. She slowly accepts it as her tears dry up. 

“Welcome to Shade Academy Mirna Eld. Officially.” Theodore states.

Mirna walks out and Nuray is seen with Roxa. They go to the office. 

“Roxa Mar. One of the top students of Atlas Academy. How come you decided to transfer here?” Theodore starts talking immediately.

“I got tired of lying about myself.” Roxa answers the question

“Ahh so you lied your way to the top.” Theodore says

“No I didn’t...I worked hard at Atlas. I just...hated myself.” Roxa looks down to the floor

“You hated yourself or the fact that you had to hide yourself?” Theodore asks knowing the answer to the question.

“...both.” Roxa silently says

“Well think of it like this, a lie is just a different way of telling the truth. Now will you tell the version you want to believe...or the version you have to believe?” Theodore says as he smirks.

“Regardless, you will answer that question with your team. Officially. Welcome to Shade Academy Roxa Mar.” Theodore offers a handshake but Roxa refuses it and hugs him instead.

Roxa leaves and Nuray looks at Theodore. “Are you sure you want to put these four on the same team?” She asks with a raised eyebrow and her arms crossed

“They all have a fire in them just wanting to burst out. From a lone wolf that hates seeing people they love hurt to a person that hasn’t accepted her true self yet. That fire in them will come out and blend perfectly.” Theodore states as he opens the office room door “You too Nuray. You have that fire as well, I wonder what it is though?” He leaves the room with a wave, not looking back at Nuray.

“My fire…?” Nuray questions silently

Hours have passed and everyone is gathered at a large assembly room. Teams are being announced.

“Ayana Yuki, Su Unbo, Haru Wakana, and Sini Rina. You four form team SAHR. The leader is Su Unbo.” Theodore states as he looks at the four students. Ayana and Haru are seen chuckling while Su and Rin are smirking. They walk off the stage and the last four starts to make their way.

“Finally, Merle Scarlet, Badru Zira, Mirna Eld and Roxa Mar. An unexpected team indeed but you four form team MBER. The leader is Merle Scarlet.” Theodore smiles and leans in to whisper to Merle. “It’s up to you four now.” He walks off and the new teams are set.

A day pass and everyone is at Altina’s house.

“Well you guys are a team...never saw that coming.” Sorin says sarcastically.

“Sure...you didn’t.” Nuray says while looking at him

“I mean...it was obvious.” 

“Yeah you’re not wrong.” She agrees and she looks at the four of them. 

Merle and Badru are seen laughing with Roxa and Mirna smiling. 

“Romance huh? Kinda sucks to see your niece in love right?” Sorin leans in and says to Nuray

“Why does everyone ask me that?” Nuray pouts

“Well because it’s kinda crazy…” Sorin shrugs with his eyes focused on her face. 

“What is?” Nuray looks back with a soft smile on her face.

“Never mind.” Sorin quickly ignores the question and scratches the back of his head.

“MBER huh? Sounds cool. I like it.” Merle says

“Is it because your name is in front?” Mirna asks

“Whattttt? Noooo...maybe.” Merle smirks a little

“Hey Roxa how do you feel about the team name?” Badru asks 

“Well...I think it is fun. It might just help us with our own issues you know?” 

“I was thinking the same. We’ve been through a lot the past month...let alone years for all of us.” Badru says with a smile on her face.

“But I will be a symbol of the team.” Badru states

“A symbo-” Roxa wanted to ask

“Don’t ask. She’s been on about this since our Oscuro days. ‘I will be a symbol’” Merle mocks Badru.

“Hey!” Badru tackles Merle and they both laugh. Mirna and Roxa looked at them and then at each other, they couldn’t hold in their laughter. 

“Yeah this team...will be special.” Mirna and Roxa say in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...that's Volume 1 of MBER done. I really had fun typing this up. Truth is I wrote this story up for myself. This was kind of a test to see if I can be satisfied with writing a RWBY story with characters that I have been thinking about for since Volume 1 of RWBY ended...I'm glad that I am. Volume 2 will come soon. Thank you for those reading and whether the feedback you comment or think is positive or negative, I'm happy with that.


End file.
